1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and process for stacking electronic game tables, specifically, for organizing and displaying multiple poker-type game tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic gaming, particularly in the area of poker, is widely played and is experiencing a growth in popularity in recent times. Through the use of the Internet, online poker tables allow individuals around the world to play against one another. One of the benefits of these online tables is that a single player may be able to “sit” at multiple tables, playing or observing, and also may be able to wait for room to open at still other tables, all at the same time.
In order to accommodate the player's ability to have multiple tables open at the same time, attempts have been made to organize the tables so that the player can keep them straight. One organizational attempt involves tiling the tables across a screen. Although each open table is visible to the player at the same time, this method causes the table sizes to diminish as more tables are opened in order to fit them all on one screen, making the information on each table harder to read or follow. In addition, the vast amount of information that is displayed to the player may make it difficult for the user to distinguish tables where the player has strong hands or where the player should be focusing his or her attention.
Another attempt to organize the tables has involved cascading open tables so that only one or a select few of the tables are visible at once. While these tables are not miniaturized as much as tiled tables, they may make it difficult for the player to keep track of the action at each open table. This may be especially true if the player moves tables around on the monitor and then has to remember what table was placed where.
What is needed is a table organizational system or process that overcomes the drawbacks described above.